Family
by lazyreader19
Summary: A relaxing night with the gang, slight adult humor, nothing too crude.


_Happy Times_

Disclaimer: Don't own Code Lyoko, or the street that I set it on(which will stay nameless). I do own the story.

Setting: Its nighttime, and they are in the middle of a street, its dark, and no cars are coming, with tree's and a few streetlights on each side of the street. After XANA fell. Oh and its just the original 5. Mood-Happy

"Hey there my little diggity dog" Odd said with a smile on his face, Kiwi barked and jumped to Odd

"Your happy to huh?" he laughed as he picked up Kiwi

"Well we all are Odd" Jeremy said to Odd

"Yeah, who wouldn't be?" Yumi asked

"Xana probably" Aelita said with a small giggle. The others agreed with their own laughs.

"So guys, what now?" Odd asked

"Probably school." Ulrich responded

"Oh well, school can't be worse then what we've had to do. Heck it might be a piece of cake now" Jeremy said

"Speak for yourself Einstien, not everyone can breeze through classes like you can" Odd said

"I didn't mean easier learning, I meant stress. I mean does a math test sound more stressful then a Xana attack?"

"I guess your right...well thats dull." Odd said, slightly deflated

"Hey cheer up Odd, this means that you can have more time to make comebacks for Sissy or something" Aelita joked

"Yeah, and now I don't have no worries that can mess with my healthy appetite" he said

"Right, like Xana ever stopped you from eating" Ulrich said rolling his eyes, and the others laughed

"Hey! I've had my meals cut short before! Remember when the food tried to eat us?"

"Oh no, Odd missed one meal, now he's scrawny for life" Yumi said dramatically

"I'm not scrawny! I'm sv--" he began

"SVELTE! we know." The others finished, laughing some more

"Well at least my lithe physique can endure rough conditions." he said

"Right, like when you stubbed your toe and complained for an hour?" Jeremy said

"Or when you hit your head trying to put on your shirt and had a bruise?" Ulrich said

"Or when..."

"Enough! Okay okay, but I bet I could beat one of you guys in a race." Odd said

Ulrich and Odd were both good at track, and Yumi was as good as Ulrich

"Alright, how about me and you Odd?" Aelita said, it sounded like fun.

"Sure thing princess, but how about this, instead of a race, you try to catch me instead." he said with a huge grin

"Have it your way" she said

"Well then when your read--whoa!" Odd said, jumping as Aelita tried to tackle him

"Fine then! The chase is on!" he said as he ran off

"Get back here Odd!" she said and the others laughed at the two.

Odd ran down the street, and he did a little slid and turned around as she was behind him. She kept running and then turned, less graceful then Odd.

"Come on Aelita, catch me!" he said as he ran back up the street

They went another lap and Odd once again turned right around her. She tried to reach him but he went under her arm and he ran back.

"Your a good runner, but you need to work on your turns!" he called, once again eluding her grasp.

"I'll get you yet!" She then ran as fast as she could, and she could almost grab his hair, it was like a "grab me" sign.

But Odd ducked and jumped to the side, and she was about to run past him, but she jumped to, and grabbed his leg...

They both fell on top each other and laughed

"you got me" he laughed, panting in between chuckles.

The others clapped

"Good show guys" Jeremy said, he enjoyed the show. Ulrich and Yumi thought it was fun too.

"Thank you, thank you. I'd get up and do a bow, but I have over a hundred pounds in pink haired female on me." he said

"oh, sorry Odd" Aelita said, getting up and dusting off her clothes.

"No problem..." he sighed, "That was pretty fun"

"Yeah, wait until school starts again tommorrow, then it'll be back to the books" yumi sighed.

Jeremy unexpectedly put his arms around Ulrich and Yumi's shoulder's

"Well guys, school or no school, we're still together, and that said it'll never be a dull moment"

"Einstien is right guys" Odd said

"And Xana or no Xana, we'll be friends to the end. New experiances every day" Aelita smiled

"You know why?" Jeremy asked

"Because we are 5 good former super heros with good imaginations?" Odd said joking

"Well that, but also because we are family now" he smiled

"I agree" Ulrich said nodding

"Well then, it seems this is an incestful family" Odd said laughing at the couples.

It took the others a few moments to process what Odd said, then they blushed

"ODD!" They screamed, breaking the group and chasing Odd

"Run Run fast as you can, you can't catch me, I'm the purple clad man! Ha ha!" he said laughing like a maniac as they all ran into the night,

These 5 were not just friends anymore, they are family now, from the tender love for each other to the frequent arguements. And no matter how many years pass, they will always be together in spirit, no matter how far they travel apart...

FIN


End file.
